Le secret du Survivant
by Aiko no tani
Summary: Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier et Harry semble avoir égaré quelque chose d'important… Après la guerre, Drarry établi. Shônen-aï
**Titre :** Le secret du Survivant

 **Auteur :** Aiko no Tani

 **Fandom :** Harry Potter

 **Pairing :** Draco / Harry

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Humour, Romance

 **Disclaimer :** J.K. Rowling

 **Résumé :** Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier et Harry semble avoir égaré quelque chose d'important… Après la guerre, Drarry établi. Shônen-aï

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF où il faut écrire en une heure sur un thème. Thème de ce texte : DISPARITION

* * *

 _Salutations ! Me revoilà parmi vous suite à la 72ème nuit du forum francophone, qui m'a permis de vaincre la panne d'inspiration qui me tenais depuis janvier. Je suis honoré de vous présenter mon premier OS sur le fandom Harry Potter, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **\- Le secret du Survivant -**

 _La Grande Bataille est terminée et la vie a repris son cours dans le monde sorcier. Poudlard a rouvert ses portes et une huitième année a été mise en place pour les élèves souhaitant passer leurs ASPICs. Comme ces derniers sont peu nombreux, et pour encourager encore une fois la bonne entente entre les maisons, ils ont été répartis par chambres de deux. Par le plus grand des hasard, les deux grands rivaux de cette génération se sont retrouvés dans la même chambre, ce qui a donné l'occasion à leur relation de prendre un tournant beaucoup plus … romantique._

 _ **o.O.o**_

Aujourd'hui est un jour important pour les Gryffondor, c'est le dernier match de la saison de Quidditch et une victoire leur ferait gagner la saison et augmenterai sensiblement leurs chances de remporter la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Les Serdaigles, qui leur feront face dans moins de deux heures, sont remontés comme jamais et déterminés à ne pas se laisser battre.  
En ce jour décisif, Harry n'est pas serein. On pourrait croire que ce sont ses responsabilités de Capitaine de l'équipe qui le taraudent, que le poids du match qui s'annonce est la raison de son trouble…

Bien loin de ces considérations pourtant assez logiques au vu de la situation, Harry est penché sur le coffre au bout du lit, jetant son contenu par-dessus son épaule sous le regard blasé d'un blond bien connu qui vient de passer la porte de la pièce. Poussant un soupir contrarié, Draco s'approche de son petit-ami et pose une main sur son épaule, dans une tentative d'attirer son attention.

\- Harry, bon sang, daignerais-tu m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle tu es en train de répandre mes affaires dans le dortoir ?

L'Élu se redresse vivement, manquant de perdre son équilibre en butant sur une pile de livres. Une expression paniquée sur le visage, il agrippe Draco par les épaules et commence à le secouer comme un prunier.

\- Dray ! Dis-moi que tu sais où il est ! Je t'en supplie, j'ai déjà retourné la chambre deux fois sans rien trouver…

\- Je vois ça, siffle-t-il avec dédain en embrassant le désordre d'un regard. Que je sais où est quoi ?

\- Mon caleçon ! Il a disparu !

\- Ton caleçon ? Harry, sur le sol de cette pièce se trouvent au moins cinq caleçons propres alors-

\- MON caleçon, l'interrompt le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es suffisamment riche pour avoir plus d'un sous-vêtement et selon mes souvenirs tu en as effectivement plus d'un. Je te prie donc de m'expliquer précisément ce que tu cherches.

Draco a croisé les bras pour faire face à un Harry qui a l'air bien parti pour s'arracher les cheveux. Il tourne en rond quelques instants, soulève une pile de vêtements jetés au hasard, la balance plus loin, recommence, se penche pour regarder sous les meubles puis pousse un soupir d'exaspération. De retour devant son amant, il consent enfin à préciser la nature de ses recherches désespérées.

\- Mon caleçon gris argent…

L'héritier Malfoy hausse un sourcil. CE caleçon ? Il a déjà vu Harry le porter à plusieurs occasions mais ne comprend toujours pas l'importance particulière de celui-ci.

\- Qu'a-t-il donc de si particulier pour que ça justifie de retourner la quasi totalité du dortoir?

\- C'est mon… Le balafré s'interrompt et détourne le regard, gêné.

\- Ton ?

\- …

\- Harry ! Répond moi bon-sang ! Je sais que ce match est important pour toi et que tu es stressé mais si tu ne me dis rien je ne pourrai rien faire pour toi.

Harry prend une grande inspiration et, le regard vissé sur ses pieds, concède d'une petite voix.

\- Mon caleçon porte-bonheur…

Draco se retient de pouffer à cette annonce. Le Survivant a un sous-vêtement porte-bonheur. Il s'approche de son petit ami et prend son visage en coupe dans ses mains.

\- Harry, tu penses vraiment que tu as besoin de ça ? Aie confiance en toi, tu as passé des heures à t'entraîner, à pousser ton équipe au maximum de ses capacités, tout va bien se passer. Peu importe la couleur de ton caleçon.

\- Mais… il… il a presque la même couleur que tes yeux et… j'aime l'avoir sur moi quand…

\- Quand ?

\- Quand tu peux pas être juste à côté de moi dans des moments importants…

Amusé et touché, Draco se penche et embrasse les lèvres boudeuses. Harry répond à l'étreinte douce et rassurante qui lui est offerte. Quelques minutes et un sort de rangement plus tard, les deux amants sortent de la pièce, le blond claquant affectueusement le postérieur, qu'il sait attirant en de nombreux aspects, de son ancien meilleur ennemi qui proteste.

Dans l'après-midi, alors que le match touche à sa fin sur une très probable victoire des rouge et or, Draco songe au caleçon qu'il a savamment caché dans ses affaires, un caleçon gris argent. Ce qu'il n'avouera jamais, même sous Doloris, c'est que le fameux boxer porte-bonheur est en sa possessions, kidnappé il y a plusieurs semaines pour assouvir quelques … plaisirs solitaires. Mais ça, pas question que son bel amant l'apprenne, il serait bien trop heureux de découvrir à quel point le blond est devenu incapable de se passer de lui.

* * *

 _C'est encore moi, simplement pour vous dire que si vous avez envie de vous exprimer sur ce modeste écrit (si il vous a plu, s'il ne vous a pas plu, si vous avez des réclamations etc), la case de review vous attend juste en dessous ! N'hésitez pas, ça fait plaisir de connaître votre avis !_


End file.
